Forms are created to simplify repetitive tasks encountered by businesses and individuals. In fact, the use of forms to collect data is a favored method of data collection by businesses since the use of a form ensures the collection of like data from multiple users. With the advent of computers, businesses throughout the world have customized forms to fit their particular needs and to reflect their own corporate image.
Businesses that utilize forms historically have had to run a balancing act between stockpiling enough forms to satisfy present demand and anticipated near-term demand without creating such a large inventory that the inventory is exposed to risk of obsolescence should the company decide to change the form. Here again, businesses have found computers useful in limiting the amount of stockpiled forms necessary to keep on hand. Also, in companies where employees each have access to computers, some companies have reduced their form inventory considerably by providing access to company forms on the computer such that the employee simply fills the form out on the computer.
These “solutions” are not perfect however in that companies can be caught off guard with short supplies of preprinted forms and not all companies are able to provide computer access to all employees. In fact, many businesses prefer not to provide computer access to employees in such a manner for a variety of privacy reasons. This is obvious since the scope of forms used in businesses ranges from simple change of address forms, to health forms, investment forms, and the like.
In short, millions of employees have no access to computers/printers and yet they still need to easily and quickly have access to job-related forms. At the same time, businesses have a need to provide current forms in quantities that nearly exactly match demand.
Thus, there is a need in the art for providing a method and apparatus that enables a user to obtain access to customized business forms in an efficient manner while at the same time providing businesses an apparatus and method for maintaining up-to-date customized business forms for use by employees.